Magic of Christmas
by Mrs. Zacky Vengeance
Summary: A one-shot of my OC, Colleen, and the Doctor. I know it's not Christmas, but it takes place during the Christmas special where the Doctor regenerated. Please R&R!


A/N: I wrote this while listening to October & April by The Rasmus feat. Anette Olzon. Idea popped up and just had to write it. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Christmas Day in London England.

Colleen Harkness stepped outside the flat, her gaze falling on the TARDIS. A small smile crept up onto her lips. She thought about the first time she met him.

She had been searching time and space looking for her father, but ended up running into him.

The raven haired woman decided to head down, maybe talk a little.

Stepping inside, she found the Doctor quite easily. He was in the wardrobe, picking out a new outfit.

Smiling, she rested against the wall.

"It still doesn't seem real," She told him, pushing a lock of her raven hair out of her blue-green eyes.

The newly regenerated Doctor looked at her, smiling, "You look different," he told her as he set the clothes he picked out on the back of a chair before making his way over to her.

The brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord rested his hand on her cheek. She immediately leaned into his touch.

"Jackie made me change into some of Rose's clothes," she whispered.

The Doctor nodded before leaning in, pressing his lips to hers. Colleen was shocked, but she slowly melted into him.

Pulling apart for air, she looked up into his eyes, "I never knew," she whispered.

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah," he told her before pulling her closer to his body.

His lips crashed onto hers, the amount of passion clearly felt. Colleen slowly moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, managing to do it without breaking apart.

The Time Lord pulled away slightly, smiling and shrugging the garment off.

Colleen grinned as she used her finger to lightly draw shapes on his chest before he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside.

She tried covering her chest, but the Doctor gently grabbed her wrists.

"Don't worry about it, Colleen," he told her gently, smiling.

She slowly dropped her arms to her side before he placed gentle kisses to her neck and chest, just noticing she wasn't wearing a bra.

He grinned against her pale skin as he got to the waistline of her pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them off of her slim figure, leaving kisses in his wake.

Colleen Harkness grinned before she moved so he had to stand up. Which he did.

Her hands went to his pants, sliding them off. She noticed he was already aroused.

The Doctor grinned before he picked her up, gaining a squeak from her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he started walking.

"Somewhere else," he told her, smiling as he walked into his room and set her on his bed.

He was hovering over her, placing gentle kisses to her neck all the way down to her nether region. He moved back up so he could kiss her as he gently rubbed her. Gaining moans from the beauty below him.

Gently, he pressed against her womanhood and slipping a finger inside. Her moans grew louder than before.

He slowly added a second finger, then a third. His fingers went across a sensitive bundle of nerves, gaining a moan of pleasure from the black haired beauty.

When he removed his fingers, she let out a whine of disappointment. The Doctor chuckled lightly before he moved so he was hovering over her, the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to her lips seconds before he pushed up into her.

Colleen felt the burning, but she focused on the kiss.

She noticed he had stopped. Looking at him, the look in her eyes clearly told him she was alright.

He slowly started moving. But, he picked up the pace when she wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

She let out moans of pleasure, but they grew louder when he hit that same bundle of nerves. Colleen reached up and tangled her fingers in his deep brown hair when he pressed his lips to hers.

The Time Lord picked up the speed of his thrusts when he felt her walls start to tighten around him.

"I love you," she whispered before she felt him release his seed inside of her.

He slowly pulled out of her and pulled her close, her resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered when he got his breathing under control.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he smiled.

Even though they wanted to stay there like that, they knew they had to get back up to the flat with Rose, Jackie, and Mickey.

Colleen was content for the first time in her life. Her being determined to find her father; she never had the time to think about making love to someone. Let alone actually do it.


End file.
